


论被困在电梯里的情侣们能做些什么

by Toodles_L



Series: 论如何优雅地鼓掌 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 当一对冷战的情侣被困在电梯里能做些什么？为什么进电梯前还在争吵，出电梯后就和好了？电梯里发生了什么？





	论被困在电梯里的情侣们能做些什么

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU  
> 德哈同事设定  
> 不会开车，全篇看下来如同枯燥的说明书，大家将就看看吧。  
> 希望有一天我也能开辆一百七十迈的玛莎拉蒂而不是一辆二十迈的拖拉机。

和往常一样，哈利掐着点进了电梯，临近迟到的时候，电梯里空空荡荡，只有他一人。

“等等！”听见声音的哈利不仅没有拦住电梯门反而疯狂地按着关门的按钮。

真是遗憾。哈利看见门外的人在电梯即将关闭的时候伸出手拦住了电梯，心里对于电梯门不能夹住他的手表示深切的遗憾。

德拉科气喘吁吁地冲进电梯，瞪着哈利恶声恶气地开口：“我不是说让你等等我吗？你怎么不等我？今天早上也是，你都没有叫我起床！我一直睡到八点半！”

不情不愿地按下要去的楼层按钮，德拉科推了哈利后背一把：“喂，你要跟我赌气到什么时候？我又怎么惹你生气了？”

说起这个哈利就来气。他前几天给洗衣服的时候发现德拉科不知道什么时候多了一件他没见过的外套，从外套口袋里掏出一张纸条，上面写着一大堆肉麻的情话，最重要的是，最后的署名是潘西•帕金森，德拉科从小到大的朋友之一，之前的绯闻对象，现在的秘书！外套上满是浓烈的香水味，是那种一闻就知道是潘西•帕金森的味道。哈利当场就想摔锅砸碗跟德拉科分手断个干干净净，继而转念一想还是决定给德拉科一个承认错误的机会。可是他倒好，哈利一连问了三四遍他都坚持自己是个洁身自好不沾花惹草的完美伴侣，把哈利气得晚饭都少吃了一半。

德拉科这几天也很莫名其妙，哈利突然就和他冷战，完全不和他说话，就像今天早上，他甚至没有叫他起床！

上到18楼的时候，电梯突然开始摇晃了起来，灯也开始一闪一闪的。喔，这一切可不太好。

的确不太好，因为电梯在几秒钟之后停电了。没有灯光，也不再上升，就这么卡在了18楼。

电梯里的话筒传来声音，通知他们这几天公司正在维修监控，刚刚因为工人的操作失误导致了电梯停电，而恢复供电起码也得要一个小时。

非常好，哈利深吸了一口气，我要和这个混蛋关在电梯里一个小时！天哪，公司难道没有备用的发电机吗？

“反正困着也是困着，你要不要和我聊聊？”德拉科踢了踢哈利的小腿，“我到底哪里又惹您生气了？”

哈利觑了一眼，冷哼一声：“行啊，那你解释一下你外套口袋里的情书。”

“什么情书？没有情书！你不是知道的吗？我让潘西放话了，谁敢给我写情书就炒了谁鱿鱼！倒是你，波特，”德拉科抱着双手，踢踢踏踏地走到哈利面前，“我听布雷斯说了，你上个星期又收到情书了！”

“但是我起码没有把别人给的情书放在口袋里还惹得一身香水味！你是不是想证明你的魅力，嗯？我就知道那些你和潘西的绯闻不是空穴来风！你们俩一定有一腿！”

“我和潘西有一腿？波特你的脑子是丢在家里了还是根本不存在？我和布雷斯有一腿都比这个传言真实可信吧？”

“你还想和布雷斯有一腿？你是不是要睡遍你周围的男男女女才甘心？”哈利踩了德拉科一脚，带着跟的皮鞋踩下去格外的疼，“跟你的潘西布雷斯过去吧！今晚就给我收拾东西滚蛋，马尔福！”哈利气势汹汹地从口袋里拽出潘西写的那封信扔到德拉科脸上。

“我操，波特你他妈有病吧？”德拉科疼得大叫，蹲下身子揉着肿成秤砣的脚趾，“我什么时候和潘西布雷斯有一腿了？我什么时候说要睡遍我周围的人了？我从头到尾就睡了你一个人好吧？而且你还有三天没让我碰了！”

德拉科捡起粉红色的信纸，上面的香味冲得他打了个喷嚏。他皱着眉头忍着呕吐的欲望看完了整封信，露出了了然的笑容。

“你这几天和我赌气就因为这封信？”德拉科忍不住笑意，哈利真是太可爱了，这一看就不是潘西写给自己的情书。他掏出手机给潘西打了个电话，让她给哈利解释一下前几天发生的小意外。

原来，几天前德拉科的外套被打湿了，潘西就去楼下布雷斯那里拿了件外套，好巧不巧，布雷斯和潘西在前一天刚刚约会完，情书就那么放在口袋里没有收好。德拉科穿了回家，准备洗完之后还给布雷斯，而哈利每次洗衣服前都会掏口袋，于是就出现了这个一个大误会。

潘西在电话里笑得上气不接下气，嘲笑了他们俩一番，末了还说要去和布雷斯分享一下这件事。

“对了，德拉科，哈利，”潘西翘着刚做好的精致指甲擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪，“刚刚保安处打来电话通知维修比想象得复杂，你们这个早上是不用上班了，好好在电梯里度个假吧。哦，对了，记得把我的情书还给我，布雷斯可是要收藏的。”

哈利红着脸把手机还给德拉科，低声嘟囔着对不起。

“没听清，你说什么，波特？”

“对不起。”

“你能不能再大点声？我什么都没听见。”

“操！老子道歉！对不起！听见了吗？”哈利扯着德拉科的耳朵大声吼着。

“嘶，知道了知道了，你他妈能不能轻点。”德拉科站在哈利身前饶有兴趣地看着他，“我说，你是不是真的有点傻？嗯，消息也不是很灵通。布雷斯和潘西都滚上床快一个月了，你都没发现？他们午餐的时候眉来眼去你也没发现？潘西情书里写的那个‘我亲爱的甜蜜布朗尼’你就没发现那明显是在叫布雷斯吗？”

“我道歉了，马尔福，闭嘴吧！”

“啧，一点都没有诚意，你就不打算安慰安慰我受伤的心灵？”

哈利不自在地咳了一声，把手放在已经搂住他的德拉科身上。

“这是电梯，你别乱来。”

“停住的电梯，监控还坏了。没人会知道的。”

“玻璃……”

“单向的，外面可看不见。”德拉科解开哈利的第一颗衬衫扣子，把领带甩到他身后，握着哈利的腰给他翻了个身，把哈利压在玻璃上，“因为波特先生，我们可是有三天没有亲密接触了。你不应该对此负责一下吗？”

哈利小小地哼了一声，倒是没有再反抗了。

德拉科解开哈利的皮带，挺括笔直的西装裤唰的一声落在了地上。电梯里不算冷，但是突然被人扒了裤子，温热的皮肤接触到低于体温的空气，哈利还是情不自禁地抖了抖。

“没事，很快就不会冷了。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的肩膀，嘴唇不停地点在哈利的侧颈上，一触即离，不做停留；软软的嘴唇在自己的身上点着火，哈利身前蛰伏着的欲望抬起了头。

抓着哈利的领带逼着他把头后仰，德拉科顺利地噙住了他三天没有品尝过的樱花粉果冻，还是一如既往的柔软香甜。哈利是个挺奇怪的存在，德拉科接吻的时候分心想着，你看他那嘴唇可以吐出伤人的话语也可以在动情沦陷的时候发出最动人的嘤咛呻吟。

“张嘴。”咬了咬哈利的下嘴唇，德拉科有些着急地把双手从衬衫下摆探进衣服里，向上活动的双手撩起了衬衫，露出了一大片的腰腹，阳光照在哈利的身上，很温暖，但是这温度也不及身后男人带给自己的火热。德拉科揉着哈利胸前的乳首，它们在微凉的空气中已经站立了起来，不如之前柔软，像是一颗没有煮软的红豆，小小硬硬的，捏一下就能听见怀里男人发出的哼声；手指捏住哈利的乳首，指腹在周围或轻或重地画圈，修剪得圆润的指甲偶尔划过乳首带给哈利一阵颤栗般的通电快感。

舌头伸进哈利的口腔里，勾着他的舌头摩擦，缠绵；舌尖划过他的上颚，德拉科勾动着舌头在哈利上颚来回扫动，哈利怕痒，所以每次德拉科做出这个动作，他都会扭头躲避，这样他就会离德拉科更近一些；德拉科很清楚哈利每一颗牙齿的形状，每一颗牙齿的位置，这和他多年来的接吻是分不开的，他划过哈利的牙齿，勾着他的舌头，把他带向自己；德拉科不仅喜欢含住哈利的嘴唇摩挲，还喜欢含住哈利的舌尖，轻轻咬一下听见哈利反抗的声音后再含住。

含住耳垂，德拉科从耳朵一路吻向他的喉结，手随着嘴唇的移动慢慢向下，伸进底裤，越过杂草丛生的荒原，握住他的分身。同居多年的好处就是不需要太多的撩拨和前戏就能够让对方身下支起帐篷。对哈利来说，最好的前戏不过就是德拉科的吻；而对于德拉科来说，哈利的几声哼声和他逐渐火热起来的身躯就是再好不过的了。

德拉科伸手握住哈利的阴茎，他不用看就能想象的出来它此刻的样子，一定是浑身通红，头颅高高昂起，大声叫嚣着，迫不及待想要进入下一个阶段。而德拉科自己何尝不想呢？他的阴茎也被困在西装裤的束缚之中涨得他发疼，他也想要进入下一个阶段，进入可以包裹他阴茎的那个湿热的洞穴，深深浅浅地抽插。

握住哈利的阴茎，德拉科开始有节奏地上下套弄着，手中的物体随着德拉科的撸动变得越来越硬挺，前端的马眼处开始分泌出了液体。哈利的喘息声也开始放大，他咬住了德拉科的耳垂，舌尖不停地舔着；伸手向后，摸索着解开德拉科的皮带和拉链，手指在他的阴茎上打圈，握着阴茎上下套弄，手掌包住胯下的两个小球来回搓动。

“你带润滑剂了吗？”咬着哈利的喉结，德拉科哑着声音问他。

“你觉得哪个正常人会随身携带润滑剂？”不甘示弱地在德拉科的耳垂上咬了一口，“怎么，束手无策了？”

“做梦，我现在是干定你了。”握在哈利阴茎上的手微微用劲，德拉科埋在哈利颈间闻了闻，“你今天洗澡了，全身上下都洗过了？”

“废话。”

“包括这里？”德拉科的手指隔着一层布料戳了戳等待被开拓的洞穴。

“……洗了。习惯而已！”

拖着哈利的腰让他往后跨了一步，翘起臀部，德拉科蹲下身子脱下哈利最后一条裤子，吹了声口哨：“弯腰，宝贝。”

在哈利翘起的臀上打了两下，两瓣上开始泛红，德拉科微微掰开，伸出舌尖舔了舔。

哈利浑身一颤，脸上更红了。“快点，别看了。”

德拉科的舌尖在洞口打转，未经开拓的洞穴此刻连一根手指都塞不进去，就连德拉科的舌尖也只能进入一点儿。和德拉科在一起这么久，但是这样的经历却还是第一次，哈利羞得捂住了脸，身体的温度再一次上升，他能感受到德拉科的舌头入侵了自己的身体，那是一种说不出来的快感，温热柔软的物体在洞口打圈，舌尖在洞穴里上下扫动，哈利不由自主地分泌了液体进行润滑。

等能伸进一根手指后，一切都显得轻松得多了，挤进一个指节，德拉科旋转着手指，抚平洞穴里的褶皱，并且往里再伸进去了一段，整根手指没入；紧致的甬道绞着德拉科的手指，在他继续往里按压的时候阻拦着他却在他要退出的时候吸住他的手指；甬道四周开始变得平滑湿润，第二根手指也便毫不费力地伸了进去，按住一处微微凹陷进去的地方，德拉科听见哈利不由自主地啊了一声，膝盖也变得弯曲，甬道里也更湿润了些。

德拉科还不时停下开拓，留下几个吻在他的臀上。当然，有时候也是清脆的巴掌声，每次德拉科在哈利臀上落下的时候，他的手指都会被牢牢吸住动弹不得。酥酥麻麻的快感逐渐从身后传到身前，哈利的阴茎分泌出了更多的液体。哈利可不想看着玻璃中的自己满脸通红眼神撩人的样子，他低头伸手握着自己的阴茎，上下撸动，身体也随着慢慢晃动起来。

“德拉科。”哈利扭过头看着身后的他，语气里带着一点儿的恳求和迫不及待，尽管哈利自己不愿意承认这一点，但是他通红的脸颊和甜腻的声音早就出卖了他。他的眼睛里亮晶晶的，聚集着因为动情而产生的生理性泪水。

“知道了，不要着急。”站起身来，给了哈利一个吻，德拉科不紧不慢地褪下裤子，握着自己早就硬得发疼，颜色深红的阴茎。按住哈利的腰，德拉科握住自己的阴茎在哈利的臀上拍打了几下，发出啪啪啪的声音；哈利头抵着玻璃，扭了扭腰，抬起臀部讨好地蹭了蹭小德拉科。

刚进去的时候有些艰难，因为站着不利于洞穴的敞开，但是如此一来洞穴也变得更加紧致，绞着德拉科刚刚插进去的头部。湿滑的壁肉被德拉科的阴茎一点一点地破开，哈利感受到德拉科一点一点进入自己，他的龟头划过洞口，划过他的腺体，从尾椎骨处散开一股强劲的电流，传向哈利身体的各个部位。

“嗯！”哈利握紧德拉科掐在自己腰间的手，指甲在手背上留下几道抓痕。德拉科倒吸一口冷气，把哈利的手死死压回电梯扶手上，张嘴就往哈利肩膀上咬，“你是野猫吗？每次都要挠我一爪子。”

讨好地舔了舔德拉科的喉结：“还不是因为你太大了，你就不能慢一点吗？”德拉科拽起哈利的脚腕，按着他的膝盖把他的腿压在冰凉的电梯扶手上，身下用力整根阴茎都喂进了哈利的洞穴里，见哈利颇为享受地闭上了眼睛，德拉科开始缓慢地抽插起来。

解开自己身上的扣子，哈利拉着德拉科的手按在自己的胸前，低着头随着德拉科抽插的频率晃动着身子，嘴里不时发出低低的呻吟声。德拉科一手揉捏着哈利的乳首，一手按在他的腰间，身下的冲撞随着高涨的情欲越来越激烈，狭小的电梯间里充斥了抽插时发出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声，哈利被撞到腺体时发出的饱含欲望的呻吟，德拉科用力时的低沉的喘息声，两具肉体相撞时的啪啪声；哈利身上沐浴露的清香混合着德拉科的古龙水加上两人因为动情运动而散发着的荷尔蒙，让电梯间里本就不清新的空气变得更加暧昧，变得闷热。

德拉科的撞击越来越猛烈，三天没有品尝身前这具肉体的美好让他在今天更加疯狂激烈地索取，猛烈的撞击让哈利根本站不稳身子，只能紧紧抓着身前的冰凉的不锈钢扶手；身子随着冲撞一下一下地撞在扶手和玻璃上，它们冰冷的温度与身后德拉科的火热和体内更为炽热的温度形成鲜明的对比；在一次次的摆动中，哈利的眼镜早就歪歪斜斜地挂在脸上，一直隐藏在镜片后的深绿湖水目光涣散地盯着看不清的远处，脸上鲜艳的红色让他看起来更为有人，粉嫩的嘴唇此刻变成了红色，下唇被牙齿微微咬住，嘴里不间断的呻吟配合上这幅画面让德拉科更有欲望了。

他简直想要玩坏他的哈利，想把他圈在怀里，含住他的嘴唇，堵住他一切的呻吟，看着他因为不能发出声音而流出生理性的泪水；想看着他的眼睛里染上欲望，点起火焰，再被这把欲望之火所吞噬，祈求自己快一些，重一些，狠狠地撞击他的腺体，打开那个会让他高潮，让他尖叫，让他紧紧搂住德拉科的开关；想看着他咬着嘴唇咬着手指，眼神中带着勾人的钩子，直起身子凑到他耳边用叫到沙哑的声音说他还想要，然后舔舔他的耳垂，咬一口也无伤大雅，野猫就是这样才可爱；想要疯狂地撞击，抽插，让他高潮，让他目光涣散，让他哭着求他住手，看着他的双手无力地垂在身侧，被操到最后只能发出低低的呻吟声；想在他身上的每一寸留下鲜红或是紫红的印记，脖子，锁骨，腰腹，大腿内侧，深深打上他德拉科的印记。

禁了三天欲的德拉科此刻和一匹脱缰的野马没什么区别，哈利无力地翻了个白眼，他双手撑在玻璃上，脸也被压在玻璃上，他的眼镜被德拉科摘下来扔在了地上。德拉科按着他的脖子和腰，将他固定在身前，猛烈的撞击让哈利想要用自己的双手去抚摸自己的阴茎都做不到，他的阴茎直直地立着，随着身后男人的撞击一下一下地摩擦着身前光滑的玻璃，在上面留下一道道透明的液体。他憋得疼，但是德拉科似乎不打算让他伸手纾解，他抽出他的阴茎，每次只进入一小截，但是每一次又都能撞在他的腺体上，电流不间断地从他的后穴流向全身，让他舒服得全身酥麻，头脑一片空白。很快，玻璃上就溅上了星星点点的白色，哈利变扭地转过头不想正视自己第一次的前列腺高潮。

湿滑紧致的甬道和哈利越发勾人的呻吟让德拉科也很快缴械投降。他抽出他的阴茎，粘液射在了哈利撩开衬衫的后背上，在凹陷的脊柱上连成一条白线。

电梯里的两人都沉浸在刚刚的美好之中，平复着气息。哈利衬衫解开，被揉得皱巴巴的，裤子更是在地上和外套团成一团；而德拉科除了脱了裤子之外没有半点变化，衬衫整齐，外套好好地搭在扶手上。

从口袋中掏出方巾，德拉科擦掉哈利背上的白色粘液，简单处理了一下现场遗留着的欢爱痕迹。拉过哈利，德拉科扣上他的衬衫扣子，帮他穿好裤子，戴上眼镜，期间还不忘在身上再留下几个吻痕。

“所以，我们和好了？”低头给哈利打好领带，德拉科在他的唇上吻了一下。

浑身无力的哈利赖在德拉科的怀里，有气无力地哼哼几声算是同意了。

“你知道我从这一次的事情里学到了什么吗，哈利？”

“不要随便穿别人的外套？”

“不，是要随身携带一瓶润滑剂。”

“去你的，可闭嘴吧，马尔福！不会有下次了！”

 

END.


End file.
